Ink
by b-w-williams
Summary: Jack and Ianto wake up to a little surprise... PWP


Title: Ink

Summary: Jack and Ianto wake up to a little surprise... (Definite PWP)

Warnings: A little bad language, a lot of smut.

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

A/N: After watching Day Five this evening I needed a quick pick-me-up, so I decided to dust off this smutty PWP and finish it in the hope that it might ease the pain just a little. It's not as good as the announcement that they aired the wrong version of Days Four and Five, but then I guess all we have left now are our stories, so it'll have to do... *sniffle*

* * *

Ianto groaned loudly as he woke to the one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had ever experienced. He tried to lift his head from the pillow but immediately gave up and let it drop back down again heavily. "I am _never_ letting you do that again," he announced, confidant that the man beside him was at least partially awake.

Sure enough, Jack chuckled lazily at his words. "I'll remind you of that next time."

"I'm serious. Never again. I ache in places I didn't think could ache."

"You could've said no," Jack pointed out. He moved slightly, pulling at the covers, and Ianto whimpered in protest as cold air hit his bare skin.

The young man opened his eyes a crack, only to find it far too bright and he groaned again. "You never take no for an answer."

"You never say no," his lover countered.

"I will next time you challenge me like that."

Jack laughed again. "I know you enjoy it, don't deny it."

"Not ten shots of the stuff, though," Ianto muttered, fully aware that it was his own fault for letting Jack talk him into a drinking contest. He'd always been unable to handle tequila and yet he always gave into Jack's cajoling and ended up with the same awful hangover the day after.

The bed shook as Jack rolled to his feet with a surge of energy that Ianto couldn't even imagine possessing after a night of heavy drinking. "I'm getting coffee, want some?"

Ianto grunted, unable to form a coherent response to the ridiculous question.

Left on his own, Ianto tried to open his eyes again. The room was still bright but just about tolerable now and he pressed boldly on, forcing himself to open them fully and blinking quickly to help adjust to the change in illumination.

Jack was pottering around in the kitchen, crashing things together far louder than was absolutely warranted and Ianto pushed himself up into a sitting position, his head spinning with the motion. Curiously, as he moved, he noticed a pain in one particular and unusual area of his body. He frowned down at himself; he was naked, with only a sheet covering his lower half, which wasn't too surprising, but his hip was absolutely _killing_ him.

Tentatively, for he was worried without knowing precisely why, he slid a finger under the edge of the thin sheet and flicked it away, revealing more flesh and something he hadn't expected at all: a folded paper towel, fixed over his hipbone with sellotape.

He closed one eye and peered at it, his woolly mind considering the possibility that he'd injured himself somehow in the night and this was the rather poor attempt he'd made to bandage it. Baffled, and intrigued, for he certainly couldn't remember getting hurt, Ianto picked at one end of the tape, peeling it back whilst trying to resist the urge to lie down and go to sleep again.

The towel came away with a reddish-brown stain upon it, but that barely registered in Ianto's mind, because what lay beneath was far more of a shock than a bit of dried blood.

It was a 'J'.

The letter 'J', emblazoned upon his hip, big and black and _calligraphic_.

Ianto's eyes widened, numb fingers dropping the makeshift bandage onto the bed. "JACK!" he shouted.

There came the sound of grumbling and the soft padding of bare feet and a naked Jack appeared in the doorway. His eyes were half closed and he held an empty mug in his hand. "You've moved the beans again," he said with a yawn. When Ianto didn't respond he became more alert, easily shedding his fatigue as usual. "What's wrong?" he demanded, hurrying closer to the bed.

He paused when he saw what Ianto was staring at, struck silent for all of five seconds before he began to laugh, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Oh, that is _perfect_," he said and Ianto glared up at him.

Then Ianto's eyes slid down Jack's body, to a very familiar looking square of paper towel. His glare morphed into a smile and he looked back up just in time to see Jack's reaction.

The Captain gaped down at his own hip and made no protest when Ianto reached out to tug off the makeshift bandage. An 'I' was revealed and Ianto was indescribably relieved that it hadn't been a different letter.

"No, no, no!" Jack exclaimed, all trace of humour gone from his voice. "All these years I've resisted and now..." He prodded at the tattoo, as though hoping it would rub off, but only causing himself to wince as he disturbed the scab that covered it.

Ianto giggled, before manfully swallowing the sound, and tried to touch it as well. Jack grasped hold of his wrist, rather too tightly, and Ianto looked up in surprise. When he saw the horror in the older man's face, his intoxicated mirth drained away. "And now you're stuck with it forever," he finished quietly, his stomach clenching with both guilt and the punishment it had received the night before. "God, Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Did you suggest we get these?" Jack asked, suspiciously narrowing his eyes at his lover.

Ianto's mouth worked a few times whilst he tried to remember. "I'm not sure. I don't know why I would though, I've never considered getting one before."

"Then it probably wasn't your idea, so don't apologise." Jack let go of his wrist and straightened up, moving over to the full-length mirror and examining himself in it. "Of course I can't imagine why I'd suggest it either. I've trained myself pretty well not to make any permanent changes to my body."

"You can get it removed. We both can, just as soon as the skin's fully healed," Ianto said, climbing off the bed and then stumbling as his equilibrium failed to keep up. He landed on his backside with a yelp and Jack turned to him, laughing in a characteristic turnabout of mood.

The Captain strode over and offered him a hand, heaving Ianto to his feet and catching him around the waist to steady him. Ianto found himself plastered to his lover's body and he smiled at the contact. He leaned forward and kissed Jack hungrily, tongue sliding out to penetrate the other man's mouth. After a moment Jack took the lead, pulling them tighter together and growling low in his throat.

Ianto wasn't aware of the hand sneaking down his back until a fingertip pressed teasingly against the entrance to his body. He grinned against Jack's lips and rocked forward, nudging his growing erection against the warm flesh before him.

"Come over here," Jack said when they broke for air. "Let me take a look at you." He led Ianto by the hand over to the mirror. Positioning himself behind the younger man, Jack stroked gently over the letter etched into Ianto's skin. "I think it suits you," he said, pressing his lips to Ianto's bare shoulder and staring at his reflection.

Ianto shifted in Jack's arms, studying his body and its new addition. It didn't look too bad, he had to admit, and at least it was somewhere that would be hidden by his clothes. He smiled, feeling decidedly less hungover than a few minutes earlier, and then stepped slightly to the side to reveal Jack's body in the mirror as well.

Whoever the tattoo artist was, they'd managed to get the letters in precisely the same place on both men, using the same size and style of font. Ianto's smile widened. His 'J' looked even better next to its counterpart.

Jack's hand curled around his forgotten erection and Ianto gasped, pushing into the touch. "Keep it," Jack whispered into his ear, worrying at the lobe with his teeth.

Ianto moaned happily. "Okay," he agreed, thrusting forward and urging Jack to stroke faster but the other man kept his touch light and maddeningly slow.

Too impatient to wait for Jack to play his game, Ianto turned and pushed him backwards onto the rumpled bed. The empty mug Jack had abandoned earlier bounced off the edge and shattered on the wooden floor. Both men ignored it.

Ianto crawled up the length of his lover's body, kissing and nibbling at the flesh as though feasting upon a delicacy. He reached his own initial and thoroughly licked the surrounding reddened area, blowing on the wet skin to cool it.

Jack was making encouraging noises, his hands reflexively clenching at Ianto's shoulders. Ianto complied with the silent request to move further upwards, lips ghosting over the well-defined muscles of his abdomen, lingering briefly on each nipple and then finally settling his attention on Jack's neck.

"Do you remember last night?" Jack asked him, tilting his head to allow the younger man better access.

Ianto snickered against his skin, head spinning blissfully with the alcohol still in his system. "You _are_ trying to blame me for the tattoo, aren't you?"

"No," Jack groaned, gripping Ianto's hips and pulling their groins in line. "I meant after that, when we got back here."

"I can't recall anything beyond..." Ianto paused to kiss him, "...beyond watching you fail spectacularly to chat up that barmaid."

"That's a lie," said Jack, his protest weak and distracted. "She had her eye on you but I told her I wouldn't share. That's when she slapped me."

Ianto rose up onto his hands, leaning over the Captain and studying his expression dubiously. "Wouldn't share? I don't believe that for a minute."

Jack pulled a face and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I _do_ remember somehow arriving back here and dragging you straight to bed, explaining what I intended to do to you."

"I'm sure," Ianto murmured, closing his eyes as Jack ran his hands along his arms.

"I went into great detail about what I wanted to do and promised that I wouldn't rest until I'd done it."

"Mmm?" Ianto shifted a little to rub his erection against Jack's, barely paying attention to what the other man was saying.

Jack flipped him over with one swift and practised motion, pushing him flat onto the bed and looming above him. "You fell _asleep_before I could even begin," the Captain accused, mock-scowling down at Ianto.

"Ah," Ianto said, arching up as Jack's fingertips brushed lightly over his nipples. "I'm sorry?"

"So you should be." Jack leaned down and swept his tongue along his jaw, rasping over short stubble before Ianto twisted his head to capture the older man's lips.

They kissed deeply, undulating against each other as their arousal quickly escalated. Ianto threw out an arm, reaching blindly for the bedside table and the bottle he was sure would be there. He thrust it at Jack and pulled back just enough to talk.

"Whatever you promised, you can do it now."

Jack took the lubricant and tossed it aside, grinning broadly. "I don't think you'd last." He punctuated his declaration with a hard pull on Ianto's cock and the young man gasped, reaching out for Jack's biceps to ground himself.

"I'll take my chances," Ianto announced, tightening his grip eagerly. "Either way, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself."

Jack laughed and drew him partway up from the bed, hands sliding around to stroke along Ianto's back. "Turn over," Jack whispered into his ear. Ianto complied immediately, almost kicking Jack in the crotch as he did so, but when he went to lie down on his stomach, Jack nudged him up onto his knees instead.

Ianto looked over his shoulder and grinned. "This is a good start."

"Just wait," Jack told him, hands sliding over his hips. He pressed his lips to the base of Ianto's spine, and then licked his way onto a rounded buttock, pressing his teeth into the firm flesh before soothing the bite with his tongue. Ianto squirmed but was stilled by a hand clamping itself around his testicles. "Behave yourself," the older man muttered, moving to the other cheek and dragging his teeth across the smooth skin.

"Jack..." Ianto murmured, suspecting what his lover had in mind and realising that it was turning him on more than ever.

The Captain chuckled as he moved towards his goal, breath flowing over sensitive flesh. He dipped his head and flicked at the other man's entrance with his tongue, causing Ianto to gasp; a sound which quickly changed into a moan as Jack put more pressure against the circle of muscle, wetting and massaging it in an act so personal that Ianto shuddered with both emotion and passion.

"Ah! Jack!" he cried out, as his lover's tongue breached him. He moved his hips back, desperate for more, entirely shameless in his pursuit of pleasure. Jack penetrated him over and over with his tongue, whilst one hand stroked his thigh and the other cupped his balls, rolling them mercilessly as Ianto bucked in his grasp.

The noises the young Welshman was making sent spikes of lust through Jack's groin, but he resisted the urge to touch himself, giving all of his attention to Ianto. When the whimpering became almost constant, Jack finally took mercy on him and clasped his erection in his free hand.

Ianto made a keening noise he would later flush to recall. He drove his cock into the strong fist and then pushed back onto Jack's tongue, bringing himself closer to release. His arms quivered with the effort of holding himself up as his orgasm grew and spread throughout his body. Jack squeezed with both his hands and Ianto came with a cry of ecstasy.

When the haze cleared, Ianto found his face pressed into the pillow, his backside still up in the air. There were sounds from the other side of the room which Ianto took to be Jack moving about, but he didn't look, far too content to move.

After a few moments, the bed moved as Jack returned and licked his way up the length of Ianto's spine. The Captain plastered himself to his back, nibbling at the nape of Ianto's neck and slipping his cock between sweat-slicked thighs. He rocked rhythmically against him, arms wrapped around the young man's chest, stroking over twitching muscles in his torso.

"Oooh yeah," Jack groaned, moving in controlled thrusts that were not intended to bring him to orgasm, but rather to prolong his enjoyment whilst Ianto recovered.

The Welshman twisted his head to the side, trying to look up at his lover. Hot breath gusted over his ear. "Ready for more?" Jack murmured in a low voice, scratching his cheek over Ianto's, their stubble rasping together.

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more!" Jack replied, aghast. "Have you not noticed the almighty hard-on I've still got?!"

"I did wonder what that was," Ianto laughed lazily.

Jack growled and pinched a nipple between his fingers in retaliation. He pulled back enough to free his cock, rolled Ianto over, and leaned forward again, resting his weight on one elbow and tangling his fingers in the young man's hair. With his free hand he reached between them and began to stroke Ianto back to hardness.

"Jack," Ianto murmured, swiftly become aroused again. His arms came up to hold his lover but the Captain caught his wrists and pressed them back down onto the bed.

"Nuh-uh," he said firmly. "This is payback, you don't get to touch."

"Payback," echoed Ianto with a grin. "I'll have to pass out drunk more often."

Jack said nothing and returned to his work, caressing Ianto's shaft until fully erect again. Ianto had closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation of agile fingers upon his body, but they flew open when something cold closed around the base of his cock.

"What?" he asked, struggling to sit up and see, only to have Jack lean on his chest, stopping him from rising.

"Just something to help," Jack explained, bending his head to kiss him but Ianto turned his face away, nose crinkling in disgust.

"You just..." he began but Jack's laugh interrupted him.

"Ianto, you prude," he chuckled. "Tell me you can taste anything and I'll stop." And with that he captured Ianto's lips with such determination that the young Welshman could do nothing but respond in kind. "See," Jack said, pulling away only to have his head dragged back down again.

"You cheat," Ianto murmured against his minty lips.

"Knew it was the only way you'd pucker up," Jack countered, then crushed his mouth to Ianto's and made him instantly forget even the notion of giving a pithy retort.

A few minutes later the young Welshman was snapped out of the daze brought about by Jack's skillful kisses when something else cool and unyielding nudged at his loosened entrance. "Jack, what the hell-?" But his words were silenced by a tongue that wasn't his own and he was impaled at the same time by the item in Jack's hand.

Ianto lurched up from the bed as the foreign body turned inside him, touching against his prostate. He scrabbled for purchase in the rumpled sheets and moaned into Jack's mouth when a low humming filled the air. Vibrations ran the length of his body and he gasped loudly, barely even noticing as he broke the kiss and threw his head back against the pillow.

"Good?" Jack asked in a thick voice, latching onto his lover's throat. He ran his tongue across the salty skin and then bit down playfully, his hands busy mapping the contours of Ianto's body. The young man moved beneath him, contorting with the invisible force inside him and Jack pushed himself up onto his hands to watch Ianto twisting in pleasure without being touched. His features were tight, a frown upon his brow, as he tried valiently to contain his reaction to the toys Jack had brought into the bedroom.

The Captain chuckled lightly to himself and then crawled backwards, swallowing Ianto's cock in one swift movement. Hollowing his cheeks, he slid his lips slowly along the hot flesh, moving with Ianto's bucking as he desperately tried to bring himself to orgasm through the constraining ring around his dick.

"God, Jack, please!" he cried, trying to thrust upwards only to be held in place by strong hands upon his hips.

"Please, what?"

Ianto gasped as the vibrations against his prostate increased. "Inside me," he growled, as though angry at having to beg. "Fuck me _yourself_, dammit!"

Jack pulled back and watched his lover squirming again for a brief few moments, confident he would never tire of making Ianto lose control like this. He knew Ianto had mixed feelings about it; both hating and loving the abandonment of restraint, but Jack persisted. He wasn't doing it to establish any kind of dominance, rather he did it to show Ianto that he could give in sometimes without it going wrong; that he could let go and still remain completely safe and unharmed.

Struck by the sudden need to be joined with the writhing man, Jack yanked the vibrator out without warning, causing Ianto to gasp even louder, his hips leaving the bed as they tried to follow the source of his stimulation. Within barely a heartbeat, Jack was inside him, sinking deeply into his body and dropping to his elbows again to bring himself closer to Ianto's face.

Ianto opened his eyes, his gaze immediately caught and held by Jack's as the Captain began to roll his hips, thrusting smoothly, his focus intent on his lover. They moved together quietly, the only sounds in the room coming from their laboured breathing and the slide of their skin as they pushed against each other.

Their eyes remained locked, breath mingling in the thin gap between their lips, and time lost all meaning around them. Not even the buzz of alcohol in Ianto's head could distract him from the emotions he saw in Jack's eyes, or perhaps it was _because_ of the alcohol that he could see so clearly for once.

"Jack," he whispered, for no other reason than to say the name, to make sure the older man was there, really _there_ with him in that moment.

Jack reached between them, unclasping the ring from around Ianto's throbbing erection. "Come for me," he said, lips brushing against Ianto's as he spoke, the pace of his movements never changing. "I want to watch you."

The words, so softly spoken and yet so deep with feeling, were too much for Ianto. His eyes screwed shut and he pushed himself harder against Jack, his leaking cock rubbing against the tight muscles of the Captain's abdomen. Jack gave into the silent plea for more and began to move faster, lifting himself onto his hands to improve his angle, but never removing his gaze from Ianto's face.

"That's it," he encouraged. "That's it, Ianto."

The young man's breath hitched, his movements increasingly erratic as he soared towards his peak. "Jack. JackJackJack," Ianto chanted. "Ah!" All the muscles in his body clenched suddenly, his hands finally releasing the sheets and grabbing for Jack, all thought of the Captain's earlier command not to touch evaporating into thin air. He came explosively, fingers gripping Jack's arms hard enough to bruise and his body remained tensed long after he had finished ejaculating over his own chest.

Jack managed only one more thrust before coming himself, the hot channel around his cock almost unbearably tight and yet still such a delicious pressure that it sent him right over the edge, far sooner than he had intended. He moaned, long and low, relishing the sensation of delayed release and the firm hold Ianto had upon his arms, binding him to his young lover.

They remained frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity, until Jack's forearms began to shake with the effort of holding himself up. He slumped forward, the energy sapping from him, and settled heavily on Ianto's sticky chest, his lips just close enough to reach the heated skin of the Welshman's throat. He kissed it absently, breathing in the scent of sex and exertion, and waited for his heart to stop racing.

After a few minutes, a dazed Ianto shifted beneath him. "Jack," he said groggily, running his hands up and over the Captain's back. "Heavy."

With a reluctant groan, Jack pulled out of Ianto and toppled onto the mattress beside him, one arm instantly wrapping itself around the other man and pulling him against his side.

Ianto rolled over automatically, head dropping solidly to Jack's shoulder. "Mmm," he hummed in sated bliss, his eyes closing sleepily. "I'm sorry I missed that last night."

"Me too. But at least I can be sure you'll remember it now."

"Oh yes," Ianto responded quietly. He ran a hand over Jack's heaving chest, tracing invisible patterns over slick skin, until they reached his hip. Lifting his head slightly, his fingertips ghosted over the tattoo Jack had somehow managed to acquire the previous night.

Ianto smiled ruefully as he lightly traced the shape of his own initial. He opened his mouth to apologise again, but Jack hushed him, sensing his misplaced guilt. "I like it," the Captain admitted.

"Really?" Ianto asked. "Even though you'll have it forever?"

"Well, I could have it removed whenever I wanted," Jack said, only to realise his mistake too late. "Not that I would, of course," he hurried to add, and Ianto laughed softly at his back-peddling. "I mean it's my decision to keep it. I'm pretty sure it was my decision to get it in the first place anyway."

"Oh?" Ianto said, lifting his head slightly.

"To be honest, I have been tempted..."

Ianto peered down at him curiously. "You've thought about getting a tattoo in the past?"

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

"But you never acted on it before."

"Nope. Never."

Ianto dropped his head again, fingers still on Jack's hip and smiled against his lover's warm skin.

* * *


End file.
